


Restless

by princess_consuella_banana_hammock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_consuella_banana_hammock/pseuds/princess_consuella_banana_hammock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry having sex, as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This extremely short piece is nothing new under the sun, another pwp with our two favourite, outrageously handsome boys :) But I just had to get it out of my head! And seriously, who isn't a sucker for a little Larry nsfw? :))  
> Today I decided to share it with you, since my sister did not deem it complete crap and enjoyed reading it.  
> While I was writing this story, I listened to two songs on repeat. I encourage you to listen to them while reading because they fit the atmosphere nicely and set the mood just right :3
> 
> 1\. Full Frontal - You Think You're a Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0lpyRW_3sg  
> 2\. Vive La Fete - Noir Desir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHmvSEGYP2k
> 
> I hope you will like it too, even if only a little bit!  
> There might be some mistakes, sorry in advance!

 

Louis appeared to be particularly restless that evening.

_In their rush to get inside their hotel room, they almost fall headfirst on the carpeted floor._  

He seemed to be unable to sit in one place relatively quietly for more than three minutes.

_The door are instantly slammed shut with a resounding bang ._

He also couldn’t focus his eyes on anything in particular. He was casting little sneaky glances all around himself, with blatant disinterest and obvious impatience.

_Blue hungry eyes shamelessly ogle the clothed body. Louis swallows audibly catching his bottom lip between his teeth._

That day Tomlinson was also licking his lips unnaturally often, leaving them almost raw and flushed.

_Without any warning, he attacks Harry with a heated kiss, thrusting his fingers into thick brown locks and bringing his face closer._

Even though it was the middle of October and the corridors and studio rooms were considerably chilly, he was observed to be nervously playing with the hem of his T-shirt, as if it was uncomfortable on his collarbones. Redundant, one might say.

_Harry doesn’t waste a second of their precious time, disentangling himself from Louis’ octopus-like embrace and hastily removes the green T-shirt from his slim shoulders. When the piece of clothing comes over his head, the brown hair is absolutely ruffled. Long minutes spent on preparing a perfect hairstyle going down the drain in a single second. Harry makes an appreciative hum low in his throat, tingling impatience building in every fiber of his being._

A more careful observer could even take a notice of Louis’ suspiciously prolonged lingering in Harry’s personal space and of, perhaps, not so subtle and not exactly secretive touches being passed back and forth between them.

Sneaky.

_Harry’s white t-shirt follows soon after, creating a shapeless heap on the otherwise clear floor. Louis hungrily licks his lips at the tremendous view he is presented with. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it for too long, however, when impatient fingers fumbling with his zipper bring him back to reality._ Hedoes the same to Harry’s jeans and soon after, two pairs of trousers lie forgotten on the floor.

Styles reaches for his boyfriend and holds him close, slipping his hands down the heated expanse of his back. He stops at the black fabric of tight boxer briefs and takes his time kneading the perfectly shaped firm ass.

Hard.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Louis attaches his hands to the toned chest in front of him and strokes the heated flesh, tipping his head forward in search for a kiss. It comes shortly, and it’s searing, the excitement it evokes going straight down their dicks.

Louis feels weirdly tingly and oversensitive, when Harry’s arms give his body another cheeky squeeze and he can feel a warm breath ghosting on his neck. He intertwines his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, guiding his head closer towards his neck and suddenly he feels a wet heat of a tongue licking the underside of his right ear. He spurs Harry on with the tightening of fingers in the chocolate curls.

Styles responds with a hard bite on Louis’ pulsepoint. He cannot, or perhaps doesn’t want to, suppress a louder moan coming from his throat at the feeling. Suddenly he’s bucking his hips forward to meet Harry’s.

Twice.

The delicious friction is almost too good. Harry gives Louis a few more short kisses. His hands slide down under his bumcheeks and he hoists him up in his arms, backing them against the wall. Louis shudders at the delicious friction their hips create.

Harry fixes his hold under the weight of Louis’ body, while his neck is being ravished with sloppy kisses and occasional bites. He hisses at the particularly hard one just beneath his jaw.

“Lou, They’re definitely going to notice” he gasps, becoming self-conscious all of a sudden.

Louis only snorts in response giving him one of his slightly annoyed looks.

“Like I give a shit.”

He cradles Harry’s face into his hands and kisses him square on the lips silencing any future complaints. He explores the hot welcoming mouth with his curious tongue with ardour, giving himself over to the feeling.

Harry’s hips buckle forward and he elicits a moan in response. He does it again, this time trying to build a seemingly steady rhythm for their hot bodies to slide against one another, their hard dicks rubbing together beneath the constraints of the underwear.

When a particular aggressive thrust makes Louis see stars, he tosses his head backwards, colliding with the hard wall and almost shouts at the intensity of the sensation. He feels his entire body flaming. His eyes are closed and his head is swimming. He feels weak and gratefully accepts the bodily support Harry provides him with. He needs more. His entire being aching for the exquisite torture Harry’s body will undeniably offer.

"Let’s take it to bed” Louis pants urgently into damp curls.

Styles looks at him with lust-lidded eyes and bites his lip. He takes Louis in his arms and balancing with enormous difficulty on his jell-o like legs, he almost drops his boyfriend on the virgin sheets of the hotel room.

Louis tosses his beautiful head back, beckoning to him to come closer, the tease he always remains.

Harry climbs on the bed. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, love but those must be gone, this instant” he announces, diving in hastily for Louis’ boxer briefs. When his pair is out of the way as well, they go back to kissing and groping every inch of flesh they can reach.

Harry didn’t have much patience with taking things slow this evening to begin with, thus the moment the last of his bastions falls down, he deftly flips Louis over, so that he lies on his stomach and pins him down to the bed with his entire weight.

He finds one of the more comfortable angles to maintain their kissing and having his fingers generously coated in lube, he reaches in between their bodies to Louis’ ass.

“Such a lovely bum” he whispers huskily into Tomlinson’s ear giving it a gentle bite. “All round full and pretty.”

Louis gasps and flushes prettily at the praise.

“Babe, lift yourself a bit.”

Louis elevates his hips a little and even wriggles them slightly, giving Harry an incredibly teasing look.

Little beast.

With nimble movements of his wrist, Harry spreads Louis’ asscheeks and slides his finger in.

When his boyfriend feels comfortable enough he scissors two and then three of his fingers, all the while kissing and licking the life out of Tomlinson’s mouth.

“Alright, H.” pants the older one suddenly, when their lips part with erotic smacking sound. “I like it when you’re rough so just cut the bullshit and stick it in already.”

Harry definitely doesn’t need to be told twice. With a little rearranging of his body above Louis, he grabs those slim hips, lining up with the prepared entrance and with a smooth practiced movement, carefully slides his cock inside his boyfriend. Harry sinks in and gasps at the familiar tightness engulfing him. He forces his eyes shut and with an audible sigh leans his head on top of Louis’ sweaty hair, suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure. Louis shudders when his body swallows Harry. He moans into the pillow loudly. His fingers untangle themselves from the sheets and he scratches painfully at the muscled tattooed arms in silent retaliation. Harry steadies himself for a few moments.

Tomlinson sighs in pleasure. He feels the hot weight of Harry’s body on top of his own, the thickness of Harry’s dick in his ass, Harry’s familiar scent surrounding him. Intoxicating. He takes a few deeper breaths through his nose and his boyfriend’s smell increases tenfold.

Louis groans helplessly. The delightful torture is overwhelming. It makes the pressure building in his body almost impossible to bear. He needs Harry to start moving.

Right the fuck now.

He signals his wishes by wriggling his hips a little and raising his head from its spot on the pillow.

Harry immediately takes the cue and starts moving. Sloppy at first, careful not to act too roughly at the early stage. But then Louis’ moaning is increasing in frequency and volume, his hips also start to move on their own accord, seeking additional friction and Harry loses himself in the experience.

He leans on his elbows on the both sides of Tomlinson’s body and being so deeply preoccupied with his actions, he doesn’t even register the tiredness which creeps into his muscles.

Their sweaty bodies fall into a quick comfortable rhythm in sliding together. Harry nuzzles his nose in Louis’ ruined hair, his panting also increasing in volume after a while. And then his hips seem to jerk just right because Louis gives a quick shout and his insides tighten for a split second.

“Holy fuck! Right fuckin’ THERE!”

Harry bites his lip and tries to compose himself, feeling his orgasm coming closer by the second. He lines himself up and tries for the spot again. After three more thrusts he is rewarded with one of Tomlinson’s most erotic cries.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks in his deep raspy voice, trying to angle his hips just right.

Louis mumbles something into the pillow incomprehensively.

“Huh? Come again, love?” he asks in his deep raspy voice, trying to angle his hips just right.

Louis tilts his head a little to shoot Harry an incinerating glare, which combined with his flushed cheeks and flaming eyes looks incredibly enticing.

“I should actually _come once_ in the first place, to _come again,_ Harold” he hisses. “Kindly shut up, kiss me and pin me to this fucking bed properly, fucking curly boy.”

Harry twitches with appreciation at Louis’ language and immediately leans down to kiss him deeply and thoroughly.

Because really, who is he to deny such request from his sexy little beast?

He certainly doesn’t have time to think about this matter, when his orgasm finally hits him like a tsunami and he spills deep into Louis with few more shuddering thrusts and strained groans of satisfaction.

When he is finally spent, he pulls out and rearranges them, so that Louis lies comfortably on his back with a painful hard on still standing at a very stiff attention. He positions himself between his boyfriend’s legs, sits on his heels and elevates Louis’ legs by the underside of his knees to position them on his shoulders. He takes a moment to admire his boyfriend like this in all his naked glory. He smiles devilishly and licks his lips twice.

“Well now, Lou” he whispers in what Louis identifies as his seductive voice. “lay down comfortably and just relax.” He caresses the sticky insides of Tomlinson’s thighs and gives them a squeeze. “Now I’m going to take good care of you.”

Louis's eyes flutter close and a broken moan escapes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for any mistakes!  
> Comments would be appreciated :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
